Douche
by Oxytreza
Summary: Gojô adore la douche. malheuresement pour lui, le ballon d'eau chaude tombe en panne. Il en résulte...? C'EST MA 50eme FIC ! HOURRA!


Ha ha ! C'est ma 50ème fic !

Sortez le champomy, on va fêter ça !

Et maintenant, place à l'action !

Pairing : …Vous me connaissez, vous savez.

Rating : T. Ha ha ha ! Je me détends après avoir écrit la suite de « Pauvres, pauvres garçons… »

Disclaimer : Eut l'idée en prenant ma douche. Huuum, l'eau bien chaude…/Ronronne/

Douche

Gojô adorait prendre une douche.

Beaucoup plus qu'un bain.

Parce que, dans la douche, vous n'avez pas du tout la même sensation que dans un bain.

…

Mais nooooon, bande de pervers, qu'allez-vous chercher là ! Ah là là…

Ce que j'entends par là, c'est que sentir le jet puissant et brûlant sur sa peau le confortait beaucoup plus que d'_être_ dans un milieu uniformément chaud.

…Mais ça suffit avec vos idées mal tournées, oui ? Le jet de LA DOUCHE, bande de buses !

Bref, il aimait la douche.

Mais comme toute personne normalement constituée, il aimait les douches avec de l'eau _chaude_. D'ailleurs, plus c'était brûlant, mieux c'était, dans son cas.

Ce qui fait que le jour où le ballon d'eau chaude de sa petite maison un peu pourrie sur les bords lui dit merde en plein milieu d'une bonne douche, il poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler le pot à crayon du bureau de Kanzeon.

J'avoue que passer de la délicieuse eau chaude où l'on ferme les yeux quand on est dessous, où l'on la laisse dégouliner sur nos muscles parfois tendus après une rude journée, une eau chaude si douce qui vous détend la nuque et…Bon, j'arrête de baver et je passe à la suite, bref, passer de l'eau chaude à l'eau glaciale, qui elle, vous pétrifie en statue de cristal en un quart de seconde, le tout sans préavis autre qu'un léger « crouic » dans la paume (Et dieux sait que notre cerveau n'est pas assez rapide pour analyser à temps ce « crouic », surtout si on est actuellement en train de somnoler sous la douche)

Gojô, donc, revenons à notre cas, poussa un hurlement digne des pires films d'angoisses qu'il regardait le dimanche soir (Cool pour commencer la semaine, pas vrai…) et jaillit telle l'antilope traquée par une fusée Russe de la cabine de douche, se cognant rudement le coude au passage.

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'Hakkai, posté dans la cuisine en train de découper des carottes pour le pot-au-feu du lendemain, cours en direction de la salle de bain et ouvre la porte en s'écriant : « Tout va bien, Gojô ?! »

Il trouva le Gojô en question assis sur le tapis de bain, regardant d'un air farouche l'eau continuant de couler paresseusement dans la cabine. Hakkai haussa un sourcil (C'était assez drôle comme situation, en fait) et, sentant un sourire frémir sur ses lèvres : « Un problème avec la douche ?

-Y'A PLUS D'EAU CHAUDE !

-Allons bon. » Tandis que Gojô entourait sa taille d'une serviette en grommelant que franchement, il était gonflé, ce ballon, de le lâcher pendant qu'il se douchait ; Hakkai se pencha dans la cabine en prenant soin de retrousser sa manche et passa sa main sous le jet de la douche.

« Effectivement, c'est froid. » Il tourna les robinets, attendit un peu, pour voir si ce n'était qu'une crise passagère, puis ressortit la main en soupirant. « Je crains que tu n'ais raison, Gojô. » Le brun se tourna vers le tabou qui continuait de marmotter dans sa barbe inexistante, bras croisés et menton rentré. « Y'a plus d'eau chaude.

-Oui, je viens de le constater.

-Y'a plus d'eau chaude.

-Oui, Gojô.

-Y'a plus d'e…

-J'ai compris, Gojô.

-MAIS C'EST SUPER CHIANT !

-Je suis assez d'accords. » Hakkai tapota l'épaule de son ami d'un air compatissant (« pat pat ») : « Allons, allons, Gojô, on va appeler le réparateur, d'accords ?

-Ouais… »

Le brun sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser le taboua achever de se sécher et s'habiller afin de sortir à son tour. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone (En fait j'ignore totalement s'ils sont un téléphone. Supposons que oui.) et appela le réparateur, entendant d'une oreille Gojô pester derrière lui, traversant la maison en direction de sa chambre.

L'ouvrier, bleu de travail taché et cure-dent mâchouillé coincé entre les dents, qui s'était déplacé avait longuement trituré le pauvre ballon et diagnostiqua : « Effectivement, il y a une légère panne. Mais il n'est plus tout jeune. Il faudrait remplacer une pièce, mais à vrai dire, ça reviendrait moins cher de vous en payer un neuf. » Gojô fourragea dans sa tignasse en grognant. Voilà que son ballon d'eau chaude le lâchait en plein hiver ! Il se tourna vers son colocataire et lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Hakkai eut un grand sourire : « C'est toi le propriétaire, Gojô. » Le tabou eut une envie soudaine de meurtres, mais se contint à temps. Il se tourna vers l'ouvrier. « D'accords, combien ?

-Ça dépend du modèle. Globalement, entre 10 000 et 30 000 yens pour la gamme dont vous auriez besoin.

-30 000 YENS ?

-Allons, Gojô, on n'est pas si pauvre que ça… » Le tabou se passa dans un geste douloureux la main sur les yeux et grommela : « C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris…Et l'on peux l'avoir quand, ce nouveau ballon ?

-Une petite semaine. »

Silence.

Bruit de vent.

Petite boulette de foin roulant au loin.

Mouche voletant près de la lampe dans un « Bzz » sonore.

Etcetera…

« QUOUUÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ ?! Ah non, non, non ! J'en ai besoin tout de suite, moi ! On est au milieu du mois de décembre !! On va pas se laver à l'eau froide pendant une semaine ! Vous voulez notre MORT, ou quoi ?!

-Ma, ma, Gojô, calme-toi… » La voix apaisante du brun calma quelque peu le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, qui décida de poser ses fesses sur une chaise dans un « clong ! » retentissant.

Hakkai se tourna vers l'ouvrier et demanda : « C'est d'accords, mais en attendant, vous ne pourriez pas bricoler quelque chose sur le vieux ballon ? C'est vrai que se laver à l'eau froide pendant une semaine, c'est rude… » Le mâcheur de cure-dent le fixa de ses yeux noirs et se tourna vers le traître (Entendez par là le ballon) et le tripota pendant dix minutes avant de se retourner et de dire en rangeant ses outils : « Voilà, j'ai pu vous obtenir environ vingt minutes d'eau chaude par jour. Allez-y mollo.

-Merci beaucoup. » Répondit Hakkai avec un sourire made in signal dentifrice.

Tandis qu'il raccompagnait l'ouvrier à la porte, en le payant au passage, Gojô restait atterré sur sa chaise. Lorsque Hakkai revint, il eut un petit rire en voyant son ami. « Allons, Gojô, courage, ce n'est qu'une petite semaine…

-Une petite semaine… » Le tabou tourna ses yeux cramoisis vers son compagnon qui sentit la venue du danger imminente. « Une petite semaine, Hakkai ! Mais c'est énorme ! Je viens d'être privé d'un de mes plus grands plaisirs !

-Je sais, je sais… » Le brun sourit et, tournant les talons en direction de la cuisine afin d'achever la préparation de son pot-au-feu, il dit : « Mais demain, il va falloir te restreindre. Je ne tiens pas non plus à me laver à l'eau froide… »

Gojô aurait sûrement hurlé à la mort s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire assommer par son compagnon.

Le lendemain, Hakkai fut tout de même le premier dans la salle de bain, conscient d'être « ne serait qu'un tout petit peu plus rapide que Gojô » Effectivement, en dix minutes c'était réglé.

Si Gojô avait été intelligent (/La narratrice évite d'un geste gracieux une pantoufle/) il aurait pu calculer qu'il ne restait plus qu'environ dix minutes d'eau chaude.

Mais Gojô n'était _pas _intelligent (/Evite la deuxième pantoufle/)

Et Gojô sortit en hurlant de la douche quand le ballon eut épuisé ses maigres réserves.

Hakkai soupira et expliqua tant bien que mal à Gojô qu'il fallait s'é-co-no-mi-ser (« Tu comprends ce mot, Gojô ? » Demanda le brun avec des ondes maléfiques flottants autour de lui) en eau car sinon ils allaient être réellement à sec avant la fin de la semaine.

Mais je l'ai déjà dit, Gojô n'avait pas un sous de jugeote (/Rattrape au vol un cendrier et le relance dans la direction d'où il vient. On entend un « bonk ! » sonore/).

Rebelote le lendemain.

Et le surlendemain.

Et le lendemain du surlendemain

Et le surlendemain du lendemain du surlendemain.

Il avait essayé de passer en premier, mais dans ce cas, c'était Hakkai qui n'avait _plus une goutte_ d'eau chaude.

Le sixième jour, l'ex-humain prit les devant.

Au moment où Gojô posait la main sur la poignée de la salle de bain, Hakkai lui attrapa le poignet et lui dit, avec un immense sourire mais un regard très sérieux : « Aujourd'hui, on va la prendre en même temps. »

Vide intersidéral entre les deux oreilles du tabou.

Pardon ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

« En même temps ?... » Répéta-t-il d'une voix faible. « Oui. Pourquoi, ça te gène ? »

Gojô ne répondit pas devant la rangée de dents étincelantes qui lui faisaient très nettement passer le message suivant : « Pas de négociation possible. »

Le tabou abdiqua.

Il faudrait, pour que vous ayez toutes les clés en main, revenir sur un point essentiel de sa vie quotidienne.

Gojô était assez en manque.

Oui, les pervers, vous avez très bien saisi le message, pour une fois : il était en manque de relations sexuelles.

D'un point de vue objectif, c'était un homme à femmes, nous le savons tous.

Mais depuis que Hakkai vivait chez lui, il avait évidemment plus du mal à ramener des filles dans son lit.

Il aurait pu aller chez elles. Ou dans un hôtel. Mais d'après lui, quand on ramène une fille _chez soi_, on se met en position de domination. On est sur son propre terrain (Bien que Gojô soit à l'aise sur n'importe quel terrain)

Et puis, allez savoir pourquoi, les filles étaient plus réticentes en ce moment (elles savaient bien évidemment toutes qu'un superbe homme brun aux yeux verts vivait chez le dragueur, mais franchement, nous ne voyons pas le rapport…)

Bref, Gojô était cruellement en manque.

Et il en était venu à s'adonner à une pratique solitaire ayant tendance à choquer l'église et lui avait fait clamer (à l'église, pas à Gojô) par-dessus toits que cette pratique rendait sourds.

Or, quand on vit avec une personne en colocation, on a jamais très envie que celle-ci nous découvre en plein milieu de cette pratique.

Alors, quel est le meilleur endroit pour s'y abandonner en toute tranquillité ?

La douche, bien évidemment !

Car ça ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de venir faire un petit tour dans une salle de bain quand elle est occupée (Sauf certains cas comme maris et femmes ou parents et enfants…Mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Gojô et Hakkai n'étaient dans aucun des deux cas)

Ce premier point éclairci, braquons la lumière divine du narrateur omniprésent sur un deuxième.

Ces derniers temps, Gojô pensait souvent à Hakkai.

Dans la douche, j'entends.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

Peut-être parce que c'était un peu à cause de lui qu'il n'avait plus eut de filles entre ses draps depuis longtemps.

Peut-être parce que Hakkai était une des plus belles créations de dames nature.

Peut-être parce qu'il était en train de tourner homo avec tous ces mâles autour de lui (Parce qu'entre Hakkai, Sanzô et Gokû, pas pratique de rester hétéro à 100… Du moins pour le cas des hommes. Pour les femmes, ce serait plutôt compliqué de virer homosexuelles…)

Quoi qu'il en soit !

Gojô se connaissait assez bien pour savoir que si jamais l'objet de ses fantasmes venait à se balader en tenue d'Adam sous ses yeux, sa raison ne ferait pas long feu face à ses pulsions.

Comprenez donc sa panique.

Mais Hakkai serait intraitable, il le savait aussi.

Ce qui fit…Que Gojô se retrouva en train d'enlever son tee-shirt dans la salle de bain, tournant le dos à son ami qui en faisait de même avec son propre pull (Très sexy dedans le Hakkai, d'ailleurs, un pull noir à col roulé et moulant, laissant voir chaque détail du torse musclé et fin…Hem, tait-toi cerveau !)

Gojô déboucla sa ceinture avec les gestes les plus lents de la planète, ouvrit sa braguette avec les mêmes gestes… « Gojô, dépêche-toi ! »

Le tabou jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et détourna bien vite la tête.

Hakkai se tenait déjà dans la cabine de douche, face au kappa, les mains sur les parois coulissantes. « Je ne vais pas t'attendre cent sept ans ! Dépêche-toi sinon j'use toute l'eau chaude ! » La perspective de se laver avec de l'eau glacée en plein mois de décembre mis KO en un round celle de se retrouver à poil sous la douche avec le brun.

Gojô bondit dans la cabine, s'écriant que c'était vraiment salaud de faire ça ! Hakkai eut un petit rire et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude avant de se mettre sous la paume

Gojô grogna et se fit une petite place sous le jet aux côtés de son ami, laissant le liquide glisser sur sa peau.

Il se disait que finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Il suffisait de ne pas laisser ses yeux traîner trop bas.

Huuum. C'était quand même terriblement tentant.

Gojô faisait tous les efforts du monde pour se concentrer sur la fissure du carreau en face de lui. (« C'est joli, les fissures, c'est clair, net et précis, c'est ni masculin, ni féminin, oui, c'est joli cette ligne noire sur le blanc immaculé… »)

Mais bon, au bout du compte, c'était moins horrible que ce qu'il imaginait.

Grave erreur.

Il révisa vite son jugement.

Leurs corps se frôlaient par intermittence, et même plus exactement, vus qu'ils étaient dos-à-dos, leurs_ fesses_.

Gojô manqua de pousser un cri suraigu lorsqu'il sentit le joli derrière de son compagnon contre le sien. Dieu merci, il se contrôla à temps et pensa que finalement, ça allait être la pire torture qu'il n'aurait jamais subie.

La tabou glissa un œil par-dessus son épaule, tout en se savonnant les bras, du genre : « Non, non, je ne mate pas du tout mon pote à poil derrière moi »

Son cœur fit un beau looping de montagnes russes avant de revenir dans sa poitrine.

Nom d'un cornichon !

Hakkai n'était pas beau, c'était une bombe sexuelle, oui !

Gojô en avait les yeux tout écarquillés, sidéré par le corps du brun qui continuait de se laver en sifflotant, sans se douter de rien.

Le tabou cessa toute activité savonneuse pour détailler avec soin chaque centimètre carré de la structure corporelle du brun.

Pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Pour en profiter pleinement.

Parce que ce n'était pas sûr qu'une occasion pareille se représente.

Parce que…

Parce que…

Gojô ne cherchait même plus de raisons valables.

Hakkai lui foutait la gaule, c'est tout, basta, hasta la vista et cuites les patatas !

Gojô s'était retourné, pantelant, bouche ouverte (quitte à savoir s'il bavait…), un peu de savon encore présent sur le dessus de l'épaule droite.

Aucune parcelle de peau du dos d'Hakkai n'échappait à son regard devenu assorti à ses joues.

Hakkai, lui, ne sentait absolument pas la pesanteur qui se faisait de plus en plus importante entre ses omoplates.

Il se savonnait tranquillement les épaules (lascivement du point de vue de Gojô) en chantonnant un air de son enfance.

Hakkai ne se doutait en rien de ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Au bout d'un moment, tout de même, ses mouvements ralentirent et il tourna très légèrement la tête, sentant une drôle concentration d'énergie derrière lui.

Mais trop tard.

Se bras se refermaient autour de sa poitrine, emprisonnant ses bras au passage.

« Ah ?! » Hakkai tenta de se dégager, mais Gojô était musclé. Aucune chance dans un combat de corps à corps…Le pauvre brun fut plaqué contre le mur (Salut carrelage, moi c'est Hakkai. C'est quoi ton nom ?) et sentit le corps brûlant de son ami contre le sien.

Légèrement, mais alors vraiment très légèrement, paniqué le brun tourna comme il put la tête et s'exclama : « Gojô ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-La ferme, crétin…Tu m'allumes trop, j'en peux plus…

-Hein ? (on sentait la perplexité totale dans sa voix)

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris… » Gojô serrait son corps trempé contre celui d'Hakkai qui perdait de plus en plus pieds.

Il sentait la bouche du métis dans sa nuque et son érection pulsante contre ses fesses (Fichtre ! Gojô pouvait en être fier !).

Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qui lui arrivait mais ne cherchait pas vraiment à se dérober.

Pour être sincère, cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

Il était vrai que Gojô était un bel homme, très séduisant et assez…Sexy, disons (On va dire ça comme ça, hein…)

Même si il appréhendait un peu ce qui allait _forcément_ arriver (car Gojô était bille en tête et plus têtu qu'une mule) il trouvait ça plutôt agréable. Oui…Agréable, c'était le mot.

Les paupières mi-closes, appuyé contre le carrelage et les lèvres du tabou glissant dans son cou pour descendre dans son dos en direction de son fessier, Hakkai soupirait de bien être.

Gojô le remarqua et se redressa, sa bouche à la hauteur de l'oreille de son ami (ou bien amant ?) : « On dirait que ça te plait, non ?...

-Mmh… » Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges pressa son entrejambe un peu plus contre les fesses du brun et soupira : « Aah…Vraiment, Hakkai…Pourquoi t'es aussi beau ?

-Va savoir…Je pourrais te retourner la même question…

-Oh, tu me trouves beau ? » Hakkai se retourna dos au mur et embrassa son vis-à-vis, lui tirant une exclamation de surprise étouffée. « Pas trop mal… » Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Gojô se lécha les lèvres et passa ses bras sous ceux du brun afin de le soulever et le coller au mur, ses mains bien arrimées aux fesses de son amant (l'ami étant passé à la trappe). L'ex-humain entoura la taille du demi-yôkai de ses jambes et agrippa son cou de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus sensuellement, faisant baver n'importe quel yaoiste digne de ce nom et se pressant, se frottant presque l'un contre l'autre (obscène, vous avez dit obscène ? Exactement, et fiers de l'être…)

L'eau coulait presque lascivement sur leurs muscles tendus d'envie sexuelle (quoi d'autre dans une situation pareille ?).

Gojô délaissa la bouche d'Hakkai et alla s'attaquer à son cou, le mordant profondément et lui appliquant des suçons qui promettaient de ne pas partir avant un mois (au moins, nous comprenons la raison pour laquelle Hakkai porte tout le temps des cols montants ou roulés). Hakkai gémissait, de plus en plus excité et excitant de plus en plus son partenaire, partenaire qui délaissa le cou pour retourner aux lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées de plaisir, tellement tentant…

Gojô fit le dos rond et resserra sa prise sur les fesses de son amant afin de le garder à sa hauteur. Le brun cala sa tête au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et s'apprêta à le recevoir en lui, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Gojô s'enfonça brusquement, arrachant un cri tout aussi brusque à Hakkai.

Le métis aurait pu cesser tout mouvement pour laisser au brun le temps de s'habituer à sa présence mais, l'esprit prit dans les brumes du plaisir charnel, il n'en fit rien.

Hakkai avait l'impression d'être littéralement déchiré en deux, et laissez-moi vous dire que ce doit pas être une sensation très plaisante, comparé à la douceur des caresses précédentes.

L'ancien humain planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son compagnon en poussant un second cri de douleur et supplia Gojô de ralentir.

Le tabou percuta enfin et ne bougea plus, tout aussi haletant qu'Hakkai et l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche. « Pardon. Je t'ai fait mal ?

-À peine… » Ricana le brun d'un ton sacarstique. Gojô baissa les yeux et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant, se serra un peu plus contre lui. Hakkai soupira et se cambra avant de murmurer au creux de l'oreille du métis : « Vas-y. Doucement. » Et il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille tandis que Gojô esquissait un léger mouvement du bassin.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges recommença à bouger, plus doucement et plus précautionneusement cette fois. Hakkai avait du mal à respirer et la sensation précédente mettait du temps à s'estomper.

Mais au bout d'un moment et de mille caresses, baisers et mots de réconfort chuchotés à l'oreille, le brun se détendit et ressentit les premières vagues du plaisir. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se colla au tabou qui se permit enfin d'aller à son rythme, plaquant l'ex-humain au carrelage du mur (il devait se payer une belle tranche de mate, le mur, ce veinard !)

Il allait et venait (Gojô, pas le mur, voyons, suivez un peu, franchement !) profondément en Hakkai, lui tirant des cris et des gémissements à faire pâlir la meilleure actrice porno de ce siècle.

Les doigts du brun s'enfonçaient dans la nuque du tabou, ses cuisses se resserraient avec fermeté autour de sa taille, l'incitant à aller plus vite, plus fort.

Ils s'embrassèrent, ou plutôt écrasèrent leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, la langue de Gojô quitta celle d'Hakkai pour aller faire un tour sur ses clavicules, suivant leurs tracés, remontant ainsi vers l'épaule, escalada le cou et alla lécher sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille droite de l'ancien humain.

Un gémissement, presque un sifflement.

Un râle, un coup de hanche plus puissant que les précédents.

Une cambrure plus accentuée, des omoplates rejetés en arrière.

Une joue appuyé au creux d'un cou, des dents enfoncées dans une épaule.

Une jouissance digne de ce nom envahit les deux amants telle la vague d'Hokusaï, violente et déferlante.

Les deux corps se relâchèrent soudainement, comme deux pantins à qui ont coupe sans crier gare les fils. Ils glissèrent le long du mur et atterrirent dans la même position sur le sol de la douche, à savoir Gojô à genoux, face au mur et à Hakkai, sa tête lovée dans son épaule, ses deux jambes repliées sous les cuisses du brun, celui-ci les fesses sur le sol, tête et dos au mur, jambes passées en arc au-dessus des hanches du métis.

Quelques anges s'installèrent sur des cousins au dessus de la cabine de douche, sortant sandwichs et boissons, histoire de se tailler un bœuf (même si les sandwich étaient aux crudités).

Ces anges, ils étaient trois. Arihaël, Gimilël et Farityël. Ils regardèrent en mâchant ostensiblement leur nourriture les deux hommes en-dessous d'eux.

On entendait que leurs respirations haletantes et précipitées, qui revenaient peu à peu (mais assez difficilement, vu l'effort fourni…) dans leurs gorges.

« Gojô…

-Dis rien, c'est bon… » Murmura le tabou, conscient de son acte. Hakkai referma la bouche puis se ravisa : « Non, en fait…C'est bizarre, l'eau est encore chaude… » Gojô redressa la tête avec vigueur et la tourna vers la paume de douche qui n'avait pas cessé de crachoter son eau (après tout, c'était son devoir, elle voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait du s'arrêter par prétexte que deux beaux mecs se papouillaient sous elle !)

« Encore chaude… » Marmonna le tabou en tendant la main sous le jet.

Oui, elle était encore chaude. Même brûlante.

Hakkai éclata de rire convulsivement. « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle !

-Excuse-moi, c'est nerveux… » Hoqueta le brun en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de sa paupière. Il sourit à son nouvel amant (tout frais, il sort du four, amant de première qualité !)

Gojô hésita à bouger. Il était bien, là…Et puisque le ballon avait arrêté de lui dire merde, tant qu'à faire…Il se laissa aller contre la poitrine de l'ex-humain avec un « Aaaah… » de bien-être. Hakkai eut un petit rire et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux écarlates, les coiffants en arrière par de douces caresses lentes et appliquées.

Gojô ferma les yeux, la joue appuyée contre la poitrine du brun. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et poussa un autre soupir.

L'eau continuait de couler, se demandant s'ils comptaient la laisser couler indéfiniment ou s'ils allaient continuer leur câlin dans un pieu (ils seraient plus à l'aise que dans le bac de la cabine de douche, quand même…).

Les anges avaient fini leurs sandwichs et leurs boissons et étaient partis.

Un bon moment de calme et de paix.

De tendresse, aussi.

Vous savez, ces moments où l'on est super bien, on est au chaud, on a pas envie de bouger, nos yeux se ferment leeeeentement, nos paupières sont méga lourdes et nos muscles ankylosés. Un peu comme quand on réveille tôt le matin, mais qu'on traîne au lit, rideaux tirés et ne laissant passer qu'un fin filet de lumière doré.

Malheuresement, ces moments volent très souvent en éclats alors qu'on les savoure avec délectation.

Dans les cas de nos deux tourtereaux, ce fut non seulement dérangeant (personne n'aime être dérangé dans ces moments, nous sommes tous d'accords sur ce point) mais en plus extrêmement gênant.

Le facteur qui brisa ce petit moment fut un singe débarquant dans la salle de bain en criant leurs noms à tue-tête, telle une fanfare mal orchestrée.

Le singe en question stoppa net en voyant les deux hommes avachis dans la douche, sous le jet paresseux.

Gojô n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux devenus aussi grands que des assiettes mis à part.

Hakkai avait plaqué sur son visage (pur réflexe, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir) un grand sourire pour sauver plus ou moins les meuble, mais on voyait nettement sur ses traits qu'il disait intérieurement : « Et meeeeeeerde… »

Les yeux dorés de Gokû (car c'était lui, je vous ai déjà dit de suivre !) s'agrandirent à peu près tant que ceux du tabou et s'écria, doigts pointés sur eux et joli couleur pivoine sur les joues (même teinte que celle sur le faciès des deux amants) : « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?!

-LA FERME, LE SINGE, OUBLIE-NOUS, TU VEUX ?

-Ha ha ha…Du calme, vous deux… »

Entendons-nous bien. Gokû avait beau être mineur, il connaissait tout de même les rudiments de la vie (Peut-être même que c'était Sanzô qui les lui avait appris…/Evite quelques balles et se jette sous la table/) et par sa question, il ne demandait pas le _sens_ que l'action d'Hakkai et Gojô, mais plutôt la _raison_.

Bien évidemment, le bruit avait attiré Sanzô et il avait passé la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

Un sourire (si, si, un sourire, aussi vrai que Kanzeon est complètement allumée…) se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses paupières se plissant dans une moue moqueuse.

« Ah. » Fit-il simplement.

Il se contenta de tirer Gokû par les cheveux en arrière et de lui dire : « Fiche-leur la paix »

Et de refermer la porte sur eux.

Hakkai et Gojô (qui s'était redressé pour se friter avec le singe) échangèrent un regard.

Hakkai eut un sourire et Gojô grogna.

Valait falloir expliquer ça au moine et au ouistiti, maintenant…

Fin

Finiiiiiiiii ! Enfin fini ! Ce fut le plus loooooong one-shot que j'ai jamais écris ! J'ai mis une semaine à l'écrire /S'écroule sur sa table/

Il faut dire que rien que l'exposition prend au moins quatre pages…

Je suis trop épuisée pour écrire quoique ce soit d'autre à présent…

Mais peut-être que quelque reviews me requinqueront…


End file.
